In His Eyes
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Ichigo is loosing his sight. Rukia is pregnant with his child. Their lives take a turn for the worse and in the end all they have left is their bond. Sad. I&R AU
1. The Truth of the Matter

(_ I urge you not to read any of the reviews if you'd like to read this story unspoiled. Also, I politely suggest that you read In Her Eyes, although it's not completely necessary (for I will bring excerpts from that story if ever needed).)_

**In His Eyes**

**Summary:** Ichigo is loosing his sight. Rukia is pregnant with his child. Their lives take a turn for the worse and in the end all they have left is their bond. Sad. I&R AU

**Chapter 1: The Truth of the Matter**

In the quiet town of Karakura lived Kurosaki Ichigo, currently 27 years old, married and studying to become a doctor. His orange mop of hair was infamous amongst his peers in school and in the neighbourhood, coupled with his scowl and indifferent demeanour.

Rukia, also 27, completed her studies as a human resource manager and is currently working in one of her father's branches. Her trademark oddly shaped hair and amethyst eyes always captivated those around her. She was born and raised blind, but gained her sight ten years ago from the donation of her ill mother's eyes, now deceased.

The pair met each other in high school and have been tangled in the web of fate ever since. Both attracted suitors of all kinds for years but none ever surpassed the impact and importance that they had on each other.

Now, down the street past the Kurosaki clinic, the large, now empty Kuchiki mansion and a few houses, sat house #150, where Ichigo and Rukia live. A silver 2011 Nissan Altima lay dormant on the driveway, a wedding present from Kuchiki Byakuya two years ago. A small lawn graced the medium sized house, the porch lined by small bushes and sprouting flowers, boasting their colours as the last few days of fall faded away.

Past the quaint and spacious living room and kitchen, up the stairs and down the short hall to the last room on the left was the master bedroom. Neat, as Rukia always liked it, but cozy with cream coloured carpeting and a king sized bed covered in deep blue sheets. The messy mop of orange contrasted the black pillow covers it rested on. The owner of which, had a disturbed look on his sleeping face.

It felt like his eyes were burning.

He shuffled in his bed, fighting the urge to rub his eyes.

His movement roused the sleeping figure beside him, much smaller than he, rubbing her eyes as she looked over at her husband.

"Ichigo," Rukia said gently, poking the back of his shoulder. She pushed off the sheets wrapping her, as she sat up, revealing her white nightgown. "Ichigo," she said sternly, punching him now.

Ichigo paid no heed, shuffling under the sheets and rubbing his eyes. Rukia moved closer to his back and leaned over his broad shoulders, looking at his face. She poked him in the eye and then punched his back.

The painful jab caused Ichigo to bend back, cursing as he tried to collect awareness.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spat, looking up at Rukia in anger and confusion.

Rukia's amused face quickly changed into a concerned one as their eyes met. "Your eyes," she said, then placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his face closer. "They're really red. Ichigo, we need to see a doctor about this."

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep," he muttered, glancing at the clock that read 9 a.m.

Rukia watched in frustration as he turned away from her. "Ichigo," she called out.

"What?" He grunted, voice muffled by the pillows.

"I haven't had my period for two months."

There was a silence as Ichigo turned over slowly. "What?" He retorted, not sure what to make of her statement.

"We should see a doctor about this." Rukia said, putting a hand on her lower abdomen.

"You mean…" Ichigo started, sitting up, his near blood red eyes looking at Rukia in surprise.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I took a test the other day… Ichigo I'm pregnant."

He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe this… a baby!" He smirked.

"Yes," she replied, playing with his hair. "But we'll need to see a doctor about your eyes too; I don't like the looks of it."

Ichigo looked at her in defeat. "Fine, fine. Call Dr. Cifer and schedule a meeting."

Rukia kissed him on the cheek as she darted out of the room to the den.

"Be careful with yourself!" He yelled, shaking his head in fondness. As he made the bed, the burning sensation lingered behind his eyes for a while, then slowly began to recede.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called from the living room, "Dr. Cifer wants to talk to you!"

"Coming midget!" He replied, ruffling his hair, and jogging out of the room.

"Don't call me that! Last time I checked, you were an adult." She smirked and slapped his back.

Ichigo grimaced then glared at his wife, taking the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Kurosaki, this is Dr. Ulquiorra Cifer, it's been a while since we've spoken. How have you been?" _

"Well, for the most part."

"_Alright. So can you tell me about your condition?"_

"There's been a burning sensation in my eyes every few days and it's been happening for a few weeks now."

There was a short silence.

"_Burning, you say?"_

"Yes. I'm not sure how it started, but it moves from the back of my eyes to the front. Rukia says that it's red and looks bloody after a while."

"… _I see." _

There was a shuffle on Ulquiorra's end of the line, as if he was searching for something.

"_I'd like for you to see me as soon as possible. Does tomorrow morning sound good?" _

"Yes, that's fine."

"_Keep your hands and anything foreign out of your eyes for now. It's never good to rub them when they're burning." _

"Okay. Thanks doctor."

"_Bye." _

Ichigo hung up the phone with a sigh, placing his hand up to his right eye, he wondered what it could have been. He turned and saw that Rukia was setting the table, a fresh plate of eggs and vegetables sat in the center. Said girl looked up and smiled at Ichigo, walking over as she untied the apron from around her waist.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"I have an appointment with him tomorrow." He ran a hand through his messy mop of orange hair.

"Alright, I'm due for an appointment tomorrow too. Isn't that convenient, strawberry?" She smiled.

Ichigo smirked then kissed her. She was caught off guard as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her. Rukia smiled in the kiss, and pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"What else?" He replied, meeting her lips again and carrying her to the living room.

He placed her gently on the couch and lay on top of her, arms still around her frame. Her hands played with his hair and she moved her arms down his back, hugging him tightly. The kiss, passionate, increased in vigorousness as Rukia moaned at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. Ichigo broke away, looking at her face, a smile on his lips, and he kissed her neck.

Rukia let out a stifled breath, as he sucked and licked the side of her neck gently. She pulled him closer into her as he travelled down her chest in butterfly kisses and slid the sleeve of her nightgown past her shoulders.

"Ichigo…" she began, unable to speak out as he suckled her breasts.

"Mm?" He replied, busy with her body.

"Stop," she whispered as she felt his hands travel up and down her smooth legs.

Ichigo pulled away from her chest and back to her lips. He gathered her inside his arms once more and finished the intense session with a slow kiss. He looked at her with a victorious smile.

"Breakfast is getting cold," Rukia said, laughing.

"That's why you stopped me?" He replied jokingly, as he went for her lips once more. Rukia grabbed his face and looked at him sternly. He sighed and stood up, following her to the dining table with a smirk.

xxxx

"Ishida!" called Orihime from the kitchen as she prepared their lunches. After many years of subtle chasing, she decided to date the shy friendly foe of her past unrequited love. Said man walked into the room, smiling at the sight of her in her pink apron and sautéing the vegetables.

"I told you to call me by my first name," he said, walking over beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "That looks good." He smiled at her.

Orihime blushed a little and said "I hope you like it. It's my first time frying it up. It's cooked with mayonnaise, a little cayenne pepper, oh and some ketchup!"

Uryu laughed fondly and pat her on the head as he walked off to fix his cuffs and continue getting ready for work. When he finished, he walked over to his girlfriend and took the lunchbox from her hands.

"I'll make it home as early as I can," he said, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Take your time!" She exclaimed, her bubbly personality always prominent.

Uryu left swiftly, leaving Orihime in the lonely abode that was their home for only a few months. She looked around, the familiar feeling of solitude creeping into her chest. Out of instinct, she wandered to the picture of her brother, sitting on a side table propped against the wall. It was a single, nearly empty surface, save for the picture itself and a small vase of innocent flowers beside it.

"Sora," she said in near a whisper as she kneeled before him, "it's been great living with Uryu. He's out to work and school a lot though, but it's nice to have someone to wait for, someone to eat with and maybe even someone who loves you." She sighed, folding her hands over her knees. "I know!" She exclaimed, as she stood up quickly. "I'll go visit Kuchiki-san! I still have a little time before work! Goodbye Sora!" She grabbed her coat and purse hanging by the exit and left the house, locking the door behind her.

As she walked down the streets, taking in the crisp fall air, she looked around, smiling fondly at her surroundings, having nearly memorized every turn, every window and crack in the sidewalk. She then found herself on the doorstep of the Kurosaki house, nervous, she rang the bell. She suddenly noticed the Nissan still parked in the driveway and realized her mistake.

"Inoue?" Orihime jumped, the voice oh so familiar, in that same medium deep vibrato tingling her spine.

"Kurosaki-san!" She exclaimed, trying her best to hide her surprise. "Why aren't you at school? Where's Kuchiki-san?"

"I've got a day off today, so I decided to study. Rukia isn't here – why don't you come in?" He opened the door wider and Orihime blushed.

"A-alright." She stuttered as she slipped past the orange haired male. "As usual, your house is quite lovely."

"You've seen it so many times, nothing's changed." Ichigo chuckled a little, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes… if it isn't too much trouble."

"Nonesense. Just sit." Ichigo left for the kitchen, and soon Orihime could hear the clanking of spoons and plates.

She studied the dining table, spread out were three open textbooks, coloured notes sticking around the outside edges, and papers strewn about. She smiled, admiring Ichigo's style of study.

"Here," he said, his voice bursting into her train of thought. She received the mug with a smile and nodded a thank you. Ichigo put his cup on the coffee table then plopped onto the adjacent couch. "So, how's Uryu been treating you?"

"Ah Ishi- I mean, Uryu-san has been very kind to me." She replied, trying to recollect the last time she had been alone with Ichigo.

"Better be, he's not very good with expressing his emotions that fool." Ichigo said, shaking his head in fondness.

"Yes, well… he's very nice."

"Are you alright? You're flushed and stuttering." Ichigo looked at her in concern.

"Yes… I'm fine," she gulped down all of her tea from her mug, as Ichigo watched in awe. "I think I should be off now, thank you for the tea Kurosaki-kun!" She stood up quickly, her knee colliding with the table thus knocking Ichigo's cup over, spilling its contents all over the rug and wooden floors. "I'm sorry! I-"

"It's alright, it's okay," Ichigo waved his arms at her in condolence. "I'll go get a mop."

Ichigo stood up, grabbing the cup and exhausting the tissue box on the mess.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime exclaimed, cursing herself mentally.

Ichigo just smiled at her and said, "Accidents happen all the time, Inoue." He disappeared into the kitchen once more, searching for the mop.

Orihime took this chance to leave. Swimming in embarrassment and apologies, she hurriedly grabbed her things.

"I have to rush off Kurosaki-kun… I have work in half an hour." She said, although in truth it was two hours away.

"Would you like a ride?" He called out from the kitchen.

"No! I'll be fine! Goodbye! Thank you! I'm sorry! Really sorry!" She exclaimed in a quick blurt.

"Bye!" Ichigo said, still in the kitchen searching for the mop.

Orihime nearly ran out of the house, closing the door gently behind her, then running back home. Once a few ways away, she caught her breath, a hand placed above her chest. She then placed both hands on her cheeks, which were hot, and listened to the excited thrum of her heart. _Flushed?_ She thought. _How? I stopped feeling anything for Kurosaki-kun a long time ago… I…_She let out a sigh and continued home.

xxxx

Ichigo pushed the keys into his ignition. It was raining hard that day, straight falling, heavy droplets of water pelted his windshield. Rukia, sitting beside him looked at him with a comforting smile, as he turned the keys and the engine purred awake. His eyes began to burn again, more ferociously this time, but he dared not tell Rukia, at least not yet.

"Nervous, strawberry?" Rukia chuckled, as she pulled on her seatbelt, and Ichigo, his.

"No. Just an eye test." Ichigo replied, refusing to fall into Rukia's trap. "Are _you _nervous?"

"Hey, I got the worst out of the way."

"There's something worse than an eye appointment?" Ichigo asked, sarcasm dripping from his question. Rukia glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Yes. In fact, it is an obstetrician appointment finding out that you really do have a child, lifestyle changes, and etcetera."

"How is that bad?" Ichigo asked, confused as he slowly backed up the car trying to look through the water filmed windows.

"It's nerve wracking. You'd never understand." Rukia replied.

Ichigo scoffed, then said, "Inoue came by today. She was looking for you."

"Really?" Realizing she hadn't told her about her early meeting that day. "How'd you treat her?"

Ichigo looked at her suspiciously then back to the road. "What do you mean 'how did you treat her'? I treated her the way I always do. I offered her some tea. Then she spilled some and left in a flash for work."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo's side profile thoughtfully then away. "Alright."

_Flashback_

Rukia walked home alone that day for Ichigo was bedridden with fever. Those rare few days of vulnerability and weakness always had him on edge.

"_Just leave! Go to school! I can take care of myself!" _

She laughed at the thought of his flustered reactions to her offers of aid. After that remark, she proceeded to throw the damp, warm cloth at his face, then left. Yuzu hastily took over her place, smiling in apology.

"Kuchiki-san!" A familiar voice called out. Inoue Orihime.

"Yes?" She turned, smiling politely. She still remembered the touch of Orihime's hands around her arms when she led her to her ride home three years ago. (_In Her Eyes Chapter 1_)

"I…" Orihime looked at her and then away. Her powerful gaze still shook her. Confident, poised, she couldn't match her at all. And yet, "I have something to tell you…"

Rukia looked at her in slight concern, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Orihime stuttered. "I like Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia blinked in shock. Silence flooded the pair as they exchanged stares.

"So what?" Rukia asked.

"I just… I-"

At the time, Rukia and Ichigo became wary of each other. The older they became, the more aware they were of the future. Thus, they drifted apart, breaking up every few months as they sorted themselves.

"What were you hoping to gain?" Rukia asked, only to be met by an apprehensive look. "Don't just stare at me! Answer my question!"

"I know you and Kurosaki-kun have been…"

"Have been what, Inoue?"

The girl flinched at the tone of her name then replied, "Have been on rocky terms!" She exclaimed, her eyes wet, her heart pounding.

"So?" The edge in Rukia's voice strengthened.

"So I-"

"So you what? Spit it out! He's sick, you know. I've got to get back to his side-"

"So I want to take your place!" Orihime burst, tears now flowing out of her eyes steadily. Rukia strong gaze never wavered.

"That's better." The petite girl replied. "Good luck." She turned away and continued walking.

_Flashback end _

xxxx

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Dr. Ulquiorra Cifer walked out of the room with a clipboard in his hand, donning a white coat with an upturned collar.

Ichigo stood up smoothly, his scowl plastered on. He turned to look at Rukia, who returned his gaze in question. He grabbed her hand and she let out a little yelp as he nearly dragged her with him.

She followed down the short hall in confusion, but dared not question his motives. They entered the room. The walls and floor in pristine white, with grey furniture and silver equipment placed against walls and on the counters.

Rukia took her turn first. She sat on the leather chair as the light shone harshly into her eyes. Ulquiorra nodded and took down some notes, then placed them aside.

"Anything alarming to tell me Kuchiki-san?" His deep monotone voice seemed to vibrate in the small room.

"No, all's well," She smiled as she hopped off the seat and nudged Ichigo off of his chair.

Ulquiorra nodded, then stared at Ichigo wondering when he would take the leather seat. Failing to hide his nervousness, he gulped and sat down.

"Kurosaki-san, are your eyes burning at the moment?"

"Yeah…" He glanced at Rukia who had a concerned expression on. "Worse."

"I see."

The doctor rolled his chair up to him and pulled the same procedure. There was a change in his stoic expression, slight, but definitely there.

"What is it doctor?" Ichigo inquired, moving out of the harsh light.

He suddenly stood up and opened the bottom drawer of the desk against the northern wall. He pulled out a clipboard then returned to the seat in front of Ichigo. The orange haired man tried to peer over, only to suddenly cower to his knees. He covered his eyes with his palms as a pulse of pain throbbed in the orbs of his eyes.

"Kurosaki do not rub your eyes!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, with the most expression Rukia ever heard in his voice.

Ichigo let out a painful stifled yell. Ulquiorra forced a hand off of Ichigo's eyes and saw the blood stained on it. The doctor stared at him. Rukia leapt off her seat and kneeled beside her husband, looking up in confusion as she placed a hand on his cheek. The pained man grabbed it with his bloody hand as his panicked breaths calmed and he opened his eyes. Rukia stared in concern, as she turned to her childhood eye doctor who stood up and washed his hands.

"What…" Ichigo said as he pulled away from Rukia, staring at his hands. "This is blood-"

"You have a rare viral disease known as Asriel's Tears, named after the first person to be affected by it. We don't know much about the cause, nor do we have a safe cure." Ulquiorra pulled on a pair of gloves, grabbed his clipboard and wrote a few notes. "It seems that every few weeks a 'crying blood' session occurs, much like what you just experienced. There's a burning pain in your eyes and bloody tears. From the past patients that _were _diagnosed with this disease, we found that a virus is eating away the flesh of your nerves. They start at the surface however, and overtime make their way to your cornea, then your pupils, blinding you for good."

Ichigo sat in silence. Rukia grabbed his hand.

"It's suggested that you don't drive for the next few days. We're not sure about your cycle yet, nor are we sure of the strength of the virus inside you." He ripped out the paper and handed it to Rukia who took it hesitantly. "Unfortunately, I can't prescribe any kind of medication for fear of worsening your condition."

"So… all we can do is wait?" Rukia asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Ulquiorra sat down on his seat once more. He asked Ichigo to follow his finger as he checked the whites of his eyes. "It seems that it has begun. But in a very small way."

"Small?" Ichigo spat, the pain of the session betraying his ears.

"The lines are thin. Every session, as I said, the virus eats away at your eyes, leaving a trail of dark brown flesh. Kuchiki-san, please take note of the thickness from this point forward." Rukia nodded, silent. "A nurse will get you cleaned up. I have to move on to my other patients."

"Wait, that's it?" Ichigo exclaimed, standing as the doctor stood.

"That's all I can do." Dr. Cifer replied. He dumped the gloves into a red coloured bin, then left the room.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at the door in sadness. Rukia felt Ichigo's hand tighten.

xxxx

**A/N:**

Behold. These are the true chapters of the abridged fanfiction that I could not write due to a few difficulties. I've deleted all of the last four chapters (those of which will be edited to fit the somewhat fixed storyline) in order to start in consecutive order. (:

Thank you for reading~


	2. Old Flames

**In His Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Old Flames**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia exited the clinic hand in hand. They jogged through the heavy rain to the car and entered in silence. Rukia pulled a handkerchief out of the dashboard and began to pat Ichigo's face dry. He watched her face and the flicker of her eyes as she did so, but then turned away out of reach. Rukia pulled back in concern, studying the side of him as he stared solemnly at the air. She then punched him in the face.

"What are you-"

"If you're feeling sorry for yourself, stop it!" Rukia exclaimed, her eyes piercing his with a roar of emotion. Ichigo looked at her with a look of shock and sadness. "I said stop it!" She slapped him across the face.

Ichigo didn't react. Rukia bit her lip then punched him again.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "This won't do _anyone_ any good Ichigo! Don't act like the fact that you may not be able to see will kill you. Don't act like becoming blind is the end of the world because _it is not,_ Ichigo."

The orange haired man looked at her in pain. Rukia punched him in the face and before she could land another, he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not easy!" He yelled, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

Rukia thrashed in his hold and kicked him away. The car shook as she landed back on her seat.

"It's _never_ easy Ichigo. It's never been easy! Not us. Not this. Not what we've been through! But we can get through this. Like all the other times!"

The man said nothing, eyes downcast.

Rukia's beautiful face scrunched into one of rage and she tackled him against his door. She sat on his lap, squeezing his shirt in her grip and glaring at him.

"Look at me." She demanded. Ichigo did the opposite. "I said look at me!" She slapped him and he turned to her. "I _grew up_ _blind_ Ichigo. I grew up feeling alone, out of place, out of touch. Then you came in. You changed everything. You opened up my world, you… stuck by me, for who I am."

There was a silence as Rukia watched his expression change into a lighter one.

"It's not the end." The raven haired woman placed her hand on his cheek, and Ichigo flinched. "This isn't you, Ichigo. This isn't the man that I've matured with, the man that I trusted my whole life to… this isn't the Ichigo I met." She kissed him on the lips softly, and with a smile she said, "This isn't the man I know in my heart. So stand. Don't look at me with those pathetic, defeated eyes and show me that you're stronger than this. Show me the man I married."

Ichigo's slightly shocked expression changed into a soft smirk. "You didn't have to give me bruises." He replied, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I always do, regardless." She smiled, then retreated to her seat.

Ichigo sat up and pulled on his seat belt, then said "You talk too much."

"You don't talk enough." She laughed, as he drove away from the clinic parking lot.

Ichigo drove home at a steady pace, having difficulty seeing through the heavy downpour. Rukia was nodding off to sleep. The rain pitter-pattering on the car roof and the cool, gloomy environment took its toll on her after her outburst. Ichigo saw the familiar lining of the large tree that marked the beginning of their neighbourhood as he pulled to a stop. He let out a relieved sigh as he waited patiently for the green light. As he sped up slowly, he suddenly felt a wave of pain in his eyes. He screamed and Rukia jumped to see him grabbing his eyes. Rukia clutched onto the steering wheel only to react too slowly. The car was bound for the tree and before Rukia could say anything, the car suddenly stopped. She noticed Ichigo's foot on the break, then quickly removed the keys from the ignition and looked up at Ichigo whose head was resting on the wheel.

"Ichigo!" He reacted by letting out another stifled yell of pain. Rukia bit her lip, wondering what to do.

"I'll drive us home." She offered, as she unlocked her seatbelt and did the same to Ichigo's.

After a few seconds of silence, Ichigo nodded. Both exited the car and switched seats.

"How's the pain?" She asked. Ichigo didn't say a word, his palms still to his eyes. He had the idea that in darkness the pain seemed to hurt less. Rukia didn't inquire further, holding the wheel at 10 and 2, and driving slowly through the heavy rain.

Half an hour later, they arrived home. Ichigo's pain had disappeared and he fell into a deep slumber. Rukia parked the car and let out a relieved breath, looking over with a smile. She moved a stray hair away from his eyes and he twitched at the touch.

"Ichigo," she whispered in his ear. "Wake up." The male roused himself from sleep, looking lost and wondering how Rukia ended up driving. "We're here."

She opened the car door and ran to their porch, fumbling with the keys. Finally opening it, she walked in, with Ichigo closely behind.

"If I'd known the weather would be that bad we wouldn't have gone." She opened a small closet and pulled out a clean towel, which she threw it at Ichigo.

"Well it couldn't be helped," he replied, wiping his hair dry. He ran the soft material around his face.

"It could have. Ugh, I need to get out of these wet clothes." Rukia replied.

When Ichigo began drying his hair, he turned bright red at the sight of Rukia in nothing but underwear and a bra. "What- What are you doing! Put your clothes back on!"

Rukia looked at him with a glare, "I'm not staying in those wet clothes any longer. I might get sick! You too, take off your shirt quickly." She said, as she turned away and removed her bra. Ichigo couldn't help but listen, and took off his shirt as well, still red. He watched as Rukia wrapped the white towel around her small frame and slip her chappy bunny underwear off. She then turned around and let out a devilish smirk.

"Still nervous seeing me naked eh?" Ichigo flinched at her question and turned away, crossing his arms.

"No! You just- you surprised me!"

Rukia laughed, "Kurosaki-san, why are you looking at me like that?" She teased in a high fake voice.

"Stop it!" Ichigo replied, peeping through a crack in his fingers as she walked over as seductively as she could.

The raven-haired woman laughed again and retreated. "Alright, I'm going to go take a warm shower." She stuck out her tongue. Ichigo glared as she ran up the stairs, and smiled the instant she disappeared.

xxxx

Grimmjaw walked through the heavy October rain. He let out a heavy sigh as he shivered, navigating his way through the nearly empty streets towards home. He dropped out of college in the middle of his second year, finding no purpose in continuing school, or continuing life without Yume. That name, that woman. She was brilliant, beautiful… but her heart fell in the wrong place. She was slightly crazy, just like himself. Yume's love for Ichigo was something Grimmjaw never understood until he met Rukia. That small girl's name still rolled off his tongue and gave him a nauseous case of nostalgia. He yearned for the days of simplicity, he yearned to rewind time and undo his mistakes and- well, that was simply it. He only _yearned_. He ran a hand through his hair, his bangs dripping rainwater on his nose.

He only _yearned_ because he was past that whole obsession. He was past the rut of self pity and blame, ironically, it was Ichigo and Rukia who helped him through that. He attended their wedding a few years earlier, out of jealousy and anger. He arrived at the church but the fire in him doused as a beautiful raven haired woman walked up the isle. Her soft smile, eyes clear as day looking only at one person: Ichigo. The man himself was smirking, but Grimmjaw could see the nervousness in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Over the years, he watched the pair fight on through thick and thin. A smile and feeling in his memory that spilled into him, as he let out a smile himself.

He shook his head at the thoughts of the past as he walked into the lobby of his apartment.

xxxx

Rukia sat at her desk busily typing away at the computer before her. It was a neat office, her trademark, save for the piles of paper in the in and out bins. The toll of the phone beside her caused her to jump, and she quickly picked it up.

"Yes?" She asked simply, as she nestled the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"_Rukia," Byakuya's monotone voice seemed to shriek into Rukia's ears. _

"Dad!" She exclaimed happily. "I haven't heard from you in weeks! How are you?"

"_I'm doing fine. How are you?" _

"I have some big news. Anyway, why are you calling?"

"_It's the monthly meeting. Don't you remember?" _

"Of course," Rukia replied cursing herself for forgetting. "I've just been so busy lately."

"_I've heard you're doing well over there. Who knows, you may be promoted." _

Rukia frowned at this, "I really love where I'm at right now dad."

"_Well, you know who to contact otherwise. I'll see you tomorrow evening." _

"Bye, stay healthy." Rukia smiled, now holding the phone properly.

"_You too." _

The call ended with a click from Byakuya's side and Rukia let out a sigh. She missed her father. Despite his strict ways, she had to respect his ideology as he beat her and Ichigo into shape.

xxxx

Ichigo collected his laptop and textbook into his bag. He just finished listening to a lengthy lecture about patient to doctor confidentiality and bedside manner. He now had his rotations to do at the Kurosaki clinic.

"Lucky for us we have family practices to work in." Uryu said, as he caught up with Ichigo.

"Yeah. Dad's been very strict though."

"Same here. But hey, what can we do?" Uryu replied, shrugging.

"Don't give me that attitude; I know you hate your dad." Ichigo looked at Uryu with a smirk.

"Well," He pushed up his glasses, with a smirk "I have to do what I can."

"Do you have hospital shifts next week?" Ichigo asked, glancing at his watch, and then pushing the doors of the hall open.

"Yeah. Guess I'll be in it with you." Uryu scoffed.

"Don't make fun of me nerd." Ichigo punched him on the arm playfully.

Ichigo arrived at the glass doors of his clinic and walked in. Strangely, there was no one at the counter, so he proceeded into one of the offices.

"Dad?" He called out, finding no one in the room.

"Ichigo!" Isshin replied. Ichigo turned towards him and walked over. His jet black hair was beginning to fade into silver at the roots, his face still rugged and a 5'oclock shadow adorning it. "I have someone I want you to meet!"

Ichigo's scowl etched deeper into his face.

"She's the new secretary and she's also working as our nurse, so be very nice to her." He said as he walked into the room and Ichigo followed. "Her name's Tanaka Kiri."

Ichigo looked at her in shock and blinked a few times. "Y-Yume?"

The girl, who had hazel eyes and dark brown hair looked at him in confusion. "No, Kurosaki-san, I'm Tanaka Kiri." She smiled.

Ichigo's heart stung. The smile was exactly like hers. "You don't understand, I had a classmate who looked exactly like you."

"But-"

"Alright Ichigo, that's enough. Get into your coat and I'll show Tanaka-san to her station." Isshin nudged him away.

As Kiri passed the orange haired male, she blushed. He was very attractive. She sat at the counter and eyed the files behind her, getting comfortable with her surroundings. It was a very homey clinic. The wallpaper was a sky blue gradient to a midnight blue, the lobby was large. It was shaped like an L block with the conjoined room set up as a waiting station, comfortably fitted with black leather couches and a colourful rug. In the corner was a kids' station, a red bin bursting with colourful toys for toddlers and under. A large television was fitted above and to the left of the play station, showing an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. A couch leaned against the wall adjacent to Kiri, and another across her. There was a shelf of books and magazines in between them, neatly organized before opening. Kiri smiled. She liked the atmosphere.

Just then, Ichigo walked out in his white coat.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san." Kiri smiled. Ichigo scowled.

"I'm just here to get a file." He said.

"I can help you with that, what's the client's last name?" She said eagerly.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo replied quickly, as he stepped towards the shelves. "Just be ready. We have a lot of appointments today." He said as he pulled out the file he needed and began to leave.

"Kurosaki-san!" Kiri called out. Ichigo looked at her, waiting. She blushed. "Never mind."

A few hours and about twenty patients later, Ichigo was near exhaustion. He had been up on his feet most of the time, trying his best to keep up with his father. The man kept requesting for materials and Ichigo tried his best not to argue. Ichigo didn't do as many check-ups as he hoped and it frustrated him. His father constantly tested him out of the blue and if Ichigo fumbled even a little in his answer, Isshin proceeded to embarrass him through lecture in front of the patients. As evening settled in, he was glad it was near over.

As the last appointment walked into the clinic, Ichigo felt a tingling sensation in the back of his eyes. He cursed, hoping that it wasn't anything serious.

"My, little Ichigo," The elderly woman walked up to him, as he smirked. "I haven't seen you helping your father in a long time. I remember you were this small when you greeted me." She lined her hand to her knees.

Kiri watched the interaction closely.

"I'm no longer little, old woman." He chuckled. Kiri's heart leapt.

"Still calling me by that, you've never changed. Help old woman into the office now." She said, laughing.

"Tanaka, she's the last appointment." Ichigo said.

"Y-yes!" She fumbled with her pen.

"Well if it isn't Haruki-san! Still as beautiful as ever, I see!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Oh hush now Isshin, Masaki won't be happy to hear that." She laughed. "I still remember the days you two would visit me at my store. How I miss that place."

"Don't make me tear up now," Isshin let out a hearty laugh.

Suddenly a surge of pain hit Ichigo upside the head. He wobbled on his legs and Isshin looked at him in worry.

"Ichigo-"

At that, Ichigo let go of the old woman and braced himself against the wall.

"Tanaka! Escort Haruki-san to the room!" Isshin exclaimed as he aided his son. The nurse reacted in light speed, almost immediately by her side.

Beads of sweat formed on Ichigo's forehead as he pressed his palms onto his eyes. There was no burning this time, just aching pain.

"Ichigo, what's happening? Talk to me."

"Just…" Ichigo managed to utter. "A few… minutes…" He fell to his knees as another wave of pain washed over his eyes. He clenched his hands to deter the concentration on the pain, as it sent out another pulse, lingering, and then disappearing.

There was silence as Ichigo roused himself to awareness. The pain almost caused him to pass out.

"What happened?" Isshin said. Ichigo looked up at him and he stared back in shock.

"Are my eyes red?" Ichigo asked.

"Bloody." The seasoned doctor replied.

Ichigo looked as far to the left as he could. "Do you see any dark lines?"

"No. There's a faint dark brown colouring though- Ichigo what's going on?" The father helped his son up.

"I'm not sure myself. A rare disease. Asriel's tears." Ichigo wiped his sweat dry and looked away in defeat.

Isshin looked at his son in confusion, and then sighed. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll talk to Dr. Cifer. For now, let's get back to our patient."

xxxx

Rukia arrived home a few hours later than normal. Opening the closet near the door, she took off her coat and hung it up. She suddenly noticed Ichigo's coat hanging, still damp from the rain falling mildly outside. She dropped the convenience store bag on the kitchen counter and proceeded to take a chocolate bar out. While chewing, she raced up the stairs and found him in the study.

He was slumped over his books, flipping through the pages in full concentration. Rukia made her way to the desk and kneeled before him.

"I take it your day didn't go well, strawberry?" She said, taking another bite of her chocolate bar.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Bought candy, went to see the doctor." She smiled.

Ichigo glared at her and made a swipe for the candy in her hand. "This is mine! I've been craving this for the longest time."

"Fine," Ichigo laughed.

"What's wrong?" Rukia said, her good mood completely gone. Ichigo was taken back, but then sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"I was working with my dad and my eyes started up again."

"I see." Rukia said, watching him slump over, leaning his head on his hand. "Here." She handed him the chocolate bar. "Only idiots who worry about their own disease get chocolate."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Oh yes, I know. But you're acting like one." She said. Ichigo glared. "Here. Take it." Ichigo reached out and Rukia swiped it away. She grinned. "Did you really think I was going to-" Her sentence was cut short when Ichigo lifted her off the ground and carried her like a duffle bag around the waist in one arm. "Put me down!" She screamed, thrashing.

"Where did you get that chocolate midget? I want some." He exited the study while Rukia punched his stomach and squirmed in his hold.

"They're my chocolates! Idiot!"

"Your complaints are duly ignored." He snickered as he walked down the stairs. He saw the plastic bag on the counter and looked through it.

"You won't find anything you like in there!" Rukia said triumphantly. Ichigo ignored her. "Stop! At least put me down you stupid!"

Ichigo pulled out a large Mars bar and smiled. "You _always _get me something. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Rukia blushed and began squirming. "Unhand me!" She yelled. Ichigo laughed and put her down. She straightened her clothes and sat beside him on the couch.

"So, any news?" Ichigo said, as he opened the chocolate bar.

"We're seeing dad tomorrow." Rukia said, opening her second bar. Ichigo scowled.

"Byakuya eh," He bit a piece of his Mars and chewed it angrily.

"What do you have against him, really? Besides, he approved of us. Be glad."

"He's just so damn strict." Ichigo said. Rukia shrugged. "Oh, this girl who looks exactly like Yume was hired at my dad's clinic."

"Oh? My dad ran a background check after her death, she only had her mother." Rukia was surprised.

Ichigo sighed. Rukia frowned and leaned against him. "It wasn't your fault." She said. The man didn't say anything. "That reminds me." Rukia started. "Tomorrow's the anniversary of her death."

"How long has it been?" Ichigo asked, putting his free arm around her.

"Thirteen years."

The pair sat in silence, thoughts in different places, as the clock struck 12 a.m.

xxxx

**A/N:**

Apologies for the late update. I lost my internet connection for a few days, so this collected dust in my files while waiting to be updated and edited. Thank you for the feedback! I'll be back with Chapter 3 in a short while! :D


End file.
